Keychains of promises  long gone by
by Mimixum
Summary: How two people go from being totally strangers into close friends in just one summerbreak and later ends up as a huge mess in Roxas head.


**Authors note  
><strong>So this is my first story uploaded here, ever and it's pretty rushed, since it was for a school assignment. (Even though I used the max amount of words that was permitted) I hope you'll like it and reviews are very much appriciated! *-*

So there's some mild boys love in this, so for you gay haters out there; I have warned you XD

* * *

><p><strong>Keychains of promises. Long gone by.<strong>

The cold autumn wind whistled trough the bare, brittle branches above the young blonde's head. It was already chilly outside, even though the summerbreak wasn't over yet. His friends had been going on about it earlier this morning, how disappointed they were, not going to the beach once when it was still warm outside. But he didn't really mind. He couldn't care less about the weather, he just felt that complaining about things he couldn't fix were just too unnecessary and pointless. He remembered his childhood friend, Hayner sitting next to him this morning smiling, as he came up with a plan of how they were going to pay for their tickets to a resort and escape from this chillhole. Hayner suddenly jumped up and stood on the newly white painted bench in the park with an outrageous look upon his face with the usual sided cap in his right hand as he held his left against his chest when he told them about his brilliant idea. The thought of what later came, made him smile a bit as he set his eyes on an oddly shaped, exceptional fluffy and stretched cloud that floated in the sky above him.

How long had it been? One month? Two days? He couldn't remember, he thought for himself, before disappearing into his own thoughts. His summer vacation had been in a completely black blur with incidents he had stopped counting when they got too many. He could still remember the starting peak to everything if he closed his eyes._It had happened the first day of his summerbreak. He and his friends had decided a meetup at the galleria after school to celebrate their first free days before heading to their colleges. The new guy, named Axel was there too. He hadn't talked to him much, since they were in different classes and to be honest, his fierce red long hair that always was put up in a sloppy ponytail alongside his left shoulder and the green piercing eyes, that seemed to look straight through him, gave him the creeps. Not that the new guy scared him or anything, it was quite the contrary, though he couldn't really understand why the guy made him feel so uncomfortable with just one simple quick gaze._

_That day he had worn his brand new grey jeans his mother got for him as a birthdaypresent barely days ago. They were still clean and proper looking but his friends knew for sure that they wouldn't remain in its newest state for long. If they knew him well enough, his jeans would probably be full of self-inflicted holes and safety pins by the end of this week. Now that he had put them on, there was no way that pair of jeans, could escape his so called wrath. They spent the remaining day chatting and making fun of Pence's palm-tree-looking excuse of a hairstyle whilst they strutted around in the city. As the noon drew closer the larger portion of the group had gone home to their families and now there were but two left. The read haired boy kept an armslength distance to the blonde one that walked next to him. Nobody said nothing for what seemed like ages before the red haired one finally broke the silence.  
>"Hey, could you tell me your name?" He said as he kept his eyes straight forward.<br>"You know. Nobody calls you by your name here, it's either You or that mocking name Goldilocks"  
>At first he felt like he wanted to punch the guy for not knowing his name but as he thought about it, he realized that it was true. He could not help but wondering how many of the people in his company actually knew his name.<br>"It's Roxas." He said and glanced over where Axel was walking. Axel finally took his eyes of the horizon and peered over his shoulder. His intense green eyes met the blondes blue ones. He formed his firm lips in a small smirk as he put the name together with his appearance  
>"Roxas, huh? I got that memorized" <em>

_The following weeks weren't all that exciting. He had gotten to know Axel quite well and by now they were pretty close friends. Axel had given him a keychain as a late birthdaygift the other day. He had said something about looking way better than those distasteful safetypins he kept everywhere. It was true though, Roxas was growing sick of those safetypins, which often felt like this was a good time to open up and stab him in the thigh. The day of Axels birthday came by, so Roxas decided to wear his newest pair of jeans, that only had been ripped on the knees so far and removed all the safetypins he could find before putting them on and adding the keychain, just to please Axel (and perhaps his thighs too.) As he went to the meetingspot were they all had decided to meet before heading to the bowlinghall together, he was almost there when he received a text from Axel, saying he wanted to speak with him after the celebration. He did not have the time to reply though, since his friends were already shouting for him at the meeting place to hurry up so that they could get going. He simply forgot about it and started jogging after his friends that already had started to move. The birthday celebration ended too fast for Roxas liking and as they were bidding their goodbyes to Axel, he remembered the text and decided to ask him what was up, but Axel simply brushed him of, telling him there were nothing to talk about since he did not remember what is was in the first place and took Roxas in a warm embrace telling him they will see each other tomorrow again and slipped a note into his palm before he headed home. _

"_I love you" Were the words that Axel had written down in his neatest handwriting on the note._

_That's when Roxas's world began falling apart. He just could not see, how a piece of paper could do such a damage, but it obviously did. He could not sleep at all that night, Roxas wanted answers. What did Axel mean by giving him a note with a confession written in it? Was it even a confession? Did he mean it as a friend or something more? We are both boys. This is not even accepted. He thought to himself as he twisted around in his sheets the whole night. _

_Roxas did not see Axel after that and his world had begun crumbling, falling apart as more days dragged by without getting any answers._ His thoughts were interrupted by steps that grew closer until they finally stopped nearby where he was laying in the grass.

"Hello" a familiar voice said.

Roxas tore his eyes from his now, favourite oddly shaped, exceptional fluffy and stretched cloud that floated in the sky above him and squinted at the long posture that was placed next to him and immediately recognized him. His heart started beating like crazy and his throat felt like sandpaper. Next to him, were the fierce long red hair that like always was put up in a sloppy ponytail alongside the left shoulder and the green piercing eyes, that seemed to look straight through him every time, though the usual cocky smirk had been replaced by a rather modest, but warm smile this time. Their eyes met in a modest and uncertain small amount of time before the redhead adverted his and started picking on the hem of his navy blue shirt. Roxas couldn't help himself from smiling a little to himself as he felt like all of his questions were answered with just one action.

"Hi"


End file.
